


Second Wind

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [42]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: College, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Guilt, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Lawyers, Magic, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sparring, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter winced as he landed on his back, grumbling and sitting up, “Peter, you're never this distracted.”“Sorry, Professor, shit I mean Doc,” Peter took the offered hand before standing and brushing himself off.“That answers the question of what's distracting you. School?”“Yeah, just, shit keeps going down since the Mutant Rights law was passed. Had some real problem policies go down in school and I'm just... I feel like I fucked up. Even getting the fucking thing signed into law feels like I fucked it all up.”“That's not on you, Peter.”“Feels like it is. Before, everyone just... see no evil, before and now... they see evil everyone, in everyone that is different.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Second Wind

Peter winced as he landed on his back, grumbling and sitting up, “Peter, you're never this distracted.”

“Sorry, Professor, shit I mean Doc,” Peter took the offered hand before standing and brushing himself off.

“That answers the question of what's distracting you. School?”

“Yeah, just, shit keeps going down since the Mutant Rights law was passed. Had some real problem policies go down in school and I'm just... I feel like I fucked up. Even getting the fucking thing signed into law feels like I fucked it all up.”

“That's not on you, Peter.”

“Feels like it is. Before, everyone just... see no evil, before and now... they see evil everyone, in everyone that is different.”

“The same thing has happened time and again through history, Peter. It's not your fault we haven't learned from our own fucking past.” Peter flinched at the pat on his shoulder, “Take it from one who took a long time to learn that lesson.”

“Yeah well, you'd figure it the fuck out by now... And dad's been so busy, I just, don't wanna unload more onto him. And, I'm not really one for confession? Dad says it always makes him feel better, but- He's always been more into that than I have. None of it seems really like a God problem anyway, seems like an 'us' problem.”

Strange chuckled, “It's never a bad thing to seek guidance, regardless of the means you choose to do so.”

“There is no guidance for this though... There's just, right and panic, and so far panic has been winning.”

“My advise to you, keep speaking up, speaking out, calling out that panic keep drawing attention to it. Keep showing them that humans should watch out for humans and no seek out shadows where they is only light.”

Peter grumbled, “Okay, enough fortune cookie crap... I'm good, you ready for round two?”

“I expect to be flat on my back before this session ends... You're stronger than this and you're quicker, you just need to stay focused.”

“Yeah, yeah, you realize I never really want to hurt you right? This is sparing this isn't a real fight.”

“Act like it is,” Strange drew up his shields and took up a stance. “Now, again.”

-

Peter was throwing a ball up, catching it as he went over his school emails, smirking at a professor changing before he frowned at a mass email, he smiled when he opened it. “FRIDAY, make sure next Saturday is cleared. Let Strange know I'm sorry for skipping but we just had a new group on our campus I had to check out.” He recognized the email from one of his study groups and tsked as he opened the group chat, 'Bruh, how you gonna do something like this and not tell me?'

'Bruh, didn't you get the email?'

'Yeah, just now... we got a hall for this and security in case people are assholes?'

'Shit, we didn't even think of that,' Peter glared at Ned's number jumping in.

'Ned, I thought we were family! Why you no tell me this was going down?'

'I thought you knew! That and your Saturday thing I didn't think alright? I'm still boned on this report...'

Peter chuckled, 'Count me in, I'll order pizza.'

'Fuck yeah, pizza!'

Peter shook his head, 'Just make sure you let me know the hall.'

'Yep yep, I will, you're the best'

Peter didn't end up canceling, he regretted it when he finally wandered into the hall and flopped in a chair and groaned. “Dude, Mister Miyagi kick your ass or something?”

Peter chuckled, “Nah, shoulda canceled. Be glad I showered and changed. Thanks for pushing the meeting later.”

“Eh, figured people wanna sleep in, so why not.”

“So, you take self defense classes or what?”

Peter blinked at one of the newer people in the group, “Something like that. I, yeah I know self defense. I mean, look how I grew up, but no it's... Something a bit beyond that. But a lot of it is based off different fighting styles.”

“Think you'd be willing to help out with some self defense things later on? If, you know, shit goes south?”

Peter grumbled, “I've already got a full course load and a lot of outside college stuff going on, but if we can figure it out, yeah why not. Might get my dad in here to help if I can't make it.”

“Your dad does self defense? I thought he was blind.”

“Doesn't mean it can't defend himself.”

“Yeah, true. Just, never really thought about it.”

“No one ever does,” Peter grinned as he checked his phone, “FRIDAY, eta on those pizzas?”

“30 minutes, provided they know the location of the hall.”

“Thanks. Alright, so, since we got a good start going on this. Mission statement...?”

“Pro Mutant inclusion in all aspects of education.”

Peter blinked and nodded, “Alright, but, let's do a little bit more than that. Let's try a coalition. Mutants and Mutant Allies coming together and bringing forward problems and solutions to our current situation. As well as a safe space for those who might feel comfortable sharing their status and abilities. Let's show everyone what a real Pro Mutant Rights group looks like, be a litmus test to show campus that they don't have anything to fear and that what they have been attempting to do is wrong. That, no one is a weapon or a threat, they're just people wanting to go back to their classes and lives like every other fucking day of the week.”

“I've shelled out 10k for this fucking year alone, ain't no way I'm pissing away that money,” Peter clapped at the cheers from the group.

“See, same fucking problems. Just like everyone else! Let's get started with this housing bullshit they're trying to pull. The first attempt got shot down so fast my dad hadn't even replied to my call. Let's go through this, one by one.”

“They're trying to mandate fire proof housing for pyrokinetics of any kind... Seems like something the school should already have if you ask me.”

“Hear, hear,” someone called.

“Alright, that requires admission to being a pyrokinetics, which, last I checked you are not required to do by law. So, keep quiet about it for now, until we can show them how fucked just bugging people is to start with.”

“They're trying to mandate meds to telepaths...”

“What? They can't do that, it's illegal.”

Peter's eyes widened when someone waved a paper at him, “Yeah, here, look for yourself. My dumb ass turned in the fucking form. Didn't know my rights before it got pulled.”

“They want all Telekinetics pulled from sports too,” another paper was passed over, “Claiming it's enhancements.”

“Yeah, telepaths are getting shit for academia competitions too. They're already looking to pull my first place from our last competition.”

Peter frowned as he checked over them, “This is worse than I thought.”

“Hey, I'm not going to pick your brain or nothing, but you want some backup?”

“No, thank you but no. Um, I was just wondering how pissed dad would be, because all of this is bullshit.”

“Give me a number, I'll call as a worried member of the student body.”

“Yeah, hold on,” Peter grabbed his phone, “Okay the biggest thing is, one at a fucking time, alright? Let him have time to think and react.”

Peter hit the call button, “What's up?”

“Hey, dad, um, think I need a consult. You got some time?”

“Consult? What happened? What'd the school do now?”

Peter waved off the different voices, “One at a fucking time, let me warn him first, he might have to shift phones.”

“Oh boy, so, a lot.”

“Yeah, um, seems this ran deeper than either of us thought. I've got one very large and very pissed off group of people looking to enact their rights. And, well. If ya wanna stop by, that'd probably be for the better.”

“Where am I going?”

“Yer the best, don't forget your note taker.”

“Yeah yeah, I've got it, and the new Mutant Laws book, where am I going again?”

Peter sighed in relief as he told him how to get to him.


End file.
